1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved central speed control mechanism for remote control car, which may generate an appropriate stopping force to make better speed adjustment, and is particularly applicable to remote control cars, model cars and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control cars are popular to children and adults as well since they are easy controlled and quite challenging for entertainment purposes. A speed controller is very important to remote control cars, no matter they are simple or complex structures. The speed controllers of the prior art (as shown in FIG. 6) primarily comprise a housing A provided with four worm gears C. Each of the worm gear C is provided with a helical gear C1 at the upper and lower end, whereas two axles B provided with worm gear B1 at the end are disposed in-between the worm gears C, such than when the axles B rotate, the worm gears C engage with helical gears C1 for transmitting force to make apparent speed difference between the two axles B and thereby prevent the wheels from slipping. However, as the engagement of the helical gears C1 appears a parallel way, it cannot generate the best twist force. Besides, in the engagement of the four worm gears C and the worm gears B1 of the two shafts B, given the numerous elements involved, there are no fix positioning points. Therefore, there exists a disadvantage of the prior art, i.e. it is difficult to dispose the assembled elements into the housing.
In view of the above, the inventor researched to provide an improved structure of the central speed controller for the remote control cars, which is composed of less elements and is easily assembled.